MARVEL HUNGER GAMES
by ChiBea
Summary: Every single Marvel Character, alive or dead, is alive, but not for long. Green Goblin and Rhino create a Hunger Games with every Marvelian...ever...Your favorite's in here. Trust us. Sad, bloody. M. Join Spidey, Dead-P, Thor, Colossus, Punisher, Baron Zemo, Red Skull, Abomination, Ant-Man, Juggernaut, X-23, Angel, Nightcrawler, a Sentinel, Venom, Iron Fist and thousands more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hee hee hee! Yes America! I, the Green Goblin, have just been resurrected! AND NOW, MY FRIENDS, I HAVE CAPTURED EVERY OTHER HERO AND VILLIAN ON EARTH, AND I WILL PUT THEM IN A HUMONGOUS DOME I HAVE CREATED ACROSS THE U.S.! AND, TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE FOR YOU ALL, I HAVE SPARED ONE VILLIAN FROM MY WRATH-RHINO! BY THE TIME THE HEROES AND VILLIANS FINISH WHAT I AM ABOUT TO EXPLAIN, RHINO WILL HAVE KILLED YOU ALL, OTHER THAN ANYONE WHO PAYS $500 TO WATCH...THIS!" Green Goblin was on a huge screen plastered throughout the entire dome, and he was scaring everyone horrifically. Most already knew what was going to happen. They either watched or read THE HUNGER GAMES. Green Goblin explained the rules, which was it would be a humongous bloodfest-everyone in the dome would have to kill eachother, until there was one hero and/or one villian alive. If at least one villian survived everything, and at least one hero survived everything, they would have to fight right in New York. Anyone could ally with eachother, and anyone could go stalking off after one specific specimen. Rhino had begged not to have to be in the Hunger Games, and since both Green Goblin and Rhino shared a hatred for Spider-Man, he figured he could also make a profit out of it. Now every American had a choice: Pay or die. Oh, and by the way, everyone was a bit angry at Suzanne Collins for giving Green Goblin such an idea.

A/N: This is a very sad story, lots of blood and deaths, so don't go reading this at night(To be honest, I'm writing this at night and I'm scared to freaking death)And every dead Marvel Universe villian or hero that's dead? They're alive again. They're all alive...Mm-hmm. I may die before this is finished. If such is the case, MarkellBarnes360, well you better finish this. And if he's dead, then, it'll be an even sadder story because NO ONE WILL'VE WON. Every chapter's going to be in some random characters PoV. Prettay simplay...Coldplay...Hurray...Allrightythen, let's get this thing started...A long time ago, in a galaxy, far, far away...in America... 


	2. And So It Begins, But Will It Ever End?

I was near Texas I believe when the sky suddenly darkened. I had had a huge lead on a mob boss. But then, as the hours went by, people kept crowding around a crystal-clear circle. A dome. 'What's going on?' I thought. There was no one near me, other than several worried citizens crowding around the dome. Then the goblin appeared. I din't have too much of a history with him. More things were important. He explained the cruel game to us. The only thing I was relieved about was that Goblin had removed all the citizens from inside the dome to outside. But I knew they wouldn't want to see us. Or maybe several did. I believe I saw a pudgy kid sticking his tongue out at me, smiling. I might've punched him through the gut if there wasn't a thick wall seperating us. Wait, I needed to pay attention. The goblin had just said, 'Good luck', and I assumed the game had started. It wouldn't be to hard to kill someone, at least someone who he had virtually no history with. I started strolling through the street I was standing on, and found a bench. I sat. I wasn't actually going to look for killing. It had been great that I was around Oklahoma or Texas or wherever I was, because most of those heroes and villians crowded in New York. I could probably just sit here and nothing would happen. However, fate hadn't determined it that way. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn.  
"Hello Frank."  
"DareDevil," I muttered, "Here to kill me?"  
"Well, you are one of the most rated criminals in New York, but I'm not going to kill you. Hopefully, I won't have to kill anyone."  
"Being the pretty boy as always, I see..."I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me.  
"Castle, we can HELP eachother here! Goblin's acting out like the only way to leave is to kill everyone, but why don't we just fight the goblin?"  
"Dome," I say. I'm a man of few words.  
"Something can break the dome! Something..." I don't know what he did first, trail off or walk off.

Venom's chasing me. Goddamn it Goblin, you couldn't've picked a better time to drop a dome on us all. I'm being sarcastic by the way.  
Now I know what you're probably thinking. It's the Amazing Spider-Man, running for his life. Well, you're wrong. It's Darkhawk, running for HIS life. Me and Venom, Venom and me, Venom and I, whatever, I'm not your ELA teacher, we have a certain history, that should be left unexplained. But anyway, I had just been picked up by the Avengers and this crazy dude starts chasing me out of nowhere, I still don't get what's happening, and then it's Green Goblin reliving the Hunger Games, thank you Suzanne Connor, Compher, whatever, like I said, I'm not your ELA teacher. I don't even know who or what I'm talking to now, but all I know is, fate was not determined nicely for me, because some really sharp fingers rip through my heart and before you know it, I'm dead.

We uh, WERE safe in Avengers Tower, been a normal day, sent out Darkhawk on his first mission-getting us some shakes-and then Green Goblin looks me straight in the eyes. He wasn't there of course, but whenever's someone on a giant screen in a dome that stretches out across America, you get a little...tense...  
"Clint? Steve? T'Challa?" I call out. Rogers comes out to me a few minutes later, having heard me, but the other two aren't to be seen. Rogers understands the look in my eyes, the sign that I'm falling apart.  
"Tony...it's okay. They've probably gone somewhere before the dome fell," Steve tries to help me, but it's too late. I hold a gun up to my head, but then I realize how stupid I'm being and throw it to the floor.  
"Bruce."  
"I saw him earlier. He's in the lab. Let's go get him."  
We run pretty fast to the lab, and see Juggernaut stomping Bruce's body into the floor and Bruce's head off. I wish I still had my gun to stop him before he killed Cap too.

I'm a Kansas fan, I like being here. Too bad Goblin ruined today. I remember the great power, great responsibility thing, but there was no way to get to NY, the Big Apple, so I run around and try to find any trouble. But when night falls, I still haven't seen a single person, and then an image appears on the dome. It shows an 'X' through a picture of Hulk, Captain America, Black Panther, and my buddy Darkhawk.  
'First night' I think, 'and 4 people are dead. Is someone on strike against the Avengers or something? I got a few tears running down my cheeks. I shouldn't've taken this vacation in Kansas. This was a nightmare. Then, I can feel something creeping up behind me. Call it a sixth sense. Or a Spider-sense. I turn around quickly and see my buddy Moon Knight.  
"Hi." Trying hard as possible to act the casual wisecraking web-slinger I usually am.  
"Hello." Is all he says.  
"You're not, uh, gonna, kill me, are you?"  
"Probably not. But someone else is."  
"Who?  
"You may know him," he says, a bit eerily,"Bullseye, I believe, and his new buddy, Hawkeye."  
"What!?" I break down right there. I know Hawkeye; he's a cool dude. Blows up a bit easy, but other than that, he's cool.  
"I'm sorry. But I thought that, maybe I could help you. We could team up. Not kill anyone, unless necessary. Just defend ourselves the best we can."  
After a few moments, my response is a shrug. "Okay. Sure." I tried really hard not to get choky. While he took me to some bar in Kansas he knew of, I wondered why he was in Kansas. But tonight was just confusing, so I decided that question should best be left for later.

Morning's risen. My friend is still asleep. I've been up for a while. Haven't a clock on me, but with some Sun knowledge I guess it's about 7 A.M. We're just sleeping on the ground here, not being able to find a motel before dark. I hear sounds, all the time. You'd think it would be quieter, with no citizens walking, and playing, and all the other silly things they do. I guess our hearing has been heightened. Consider it evolution as to no one being around. You hear birds sing, but not happily. It's scary every time I hear my steps. I'm the Moon Knight, you think I wouldn't be afraid. But I am afraid now. Now, and forever. Now, and for never, I thought as the one bullet penetrated me. It didn't hurt too bad. But before I could yell something, another one hit. And the next one didn't miss either. And then one hit my heart. Right there. That really hurt. I had no more strength. I accepted my fate. This would be easier on Spider-Man for me to die this way, rather than coming to a final showdown. I died. And after I died, I smiled. My last smile. My last emotion.

...The End? Nah. 


End file.
